Nicht der Rede wert
by Dracomask
Summary: So einsam, so verletzlich, so anders, so fremd, so… schwach…  Sanji erstarte mitten in der Bewegung und die Kälte war für den Augenblick vergessen in dem er den Schwertkämpfer auf dem Boden sitzen sah.


An dem Abend, als er es zu ersten Mal bemerkt hatte war es kalt gewesen.

Die Crew der „Thousand Sunny" hatte sich Schutz vor dem eisigen Wind gesucht, der in dieser Gegend immer und überall blies und ankerte über Nacht in einer kleinen Bucht, die den kalten Böen den Rücken zukehrte. Dennoch kroch die Kälte durch jeder Ritze in den Holzbrettern und nach dem Essen hatten sich deshalb fast alle Mannschaftsmitglieder schnell in die warmen Schlafräume zurück gezogen.

Sanji war noch einmal aufgestanden. Ausgerechnet wenn es so kalt war musste er seine Zigaretten in der Kombüse vergessen, da blieb ihm leider nichts anderes übrig, als noch mal zurück zu gehen.

Für ein wenig Schutz gegen die draußen herrschenden Temperaturen schlang er sich eine Wolldecke um die Schultern und beschloss den Weg so schnell wie Möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

Als er an Deck kam sah er ihn.

So einsam, so verletzlich, so anders, so fremd, so… schwach…

Sanji erstarte mitten in der Bewegung und die Kälte war für den Augenblick vergessen in dem er den Schwertkämpfer auf dem Boden sitzen sah. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand und hatte die Beine an den Körper gezogen. Über seine nackten Arme zog sich Gänsehaut und ein leichtes Zittern verriet das er die Kälte nur zu genau fühlen konnte.

Und er weinte. Lautlos, ganz unauffällig saß er da und weinte.

Das konnte nicht sein. Zorro weinte niemals. Zorro war stark. Zorro war… er war Zorro.

Sanjis Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Was sollte er jetzt machen?

Hingehen? Ihn trösten? Ihn umarmen? Nein… sicher wollte Zorro nicht das jemand ihn so sah und anscheinend hatte er den jungen Koch auch noch nicht bemerkt, also beschloss dieser vorbei zu gehen, sich seine Zigaretten zu holen und wieder zu verschwinden wie er gekommen war. Unbemerkt.

Doch als er zurück kam war Zorro weg.

Er begegnete ihm unten in der Kajüte, er machte SitUps. Kein Zeichen deutete auf seine kurzzeitige Schwäche hin und Sanji schwieg.

Als er es das nächste Mal sah waren bereits einige Wochen vergangen und Sanji hatte den Vorfall bereits vergessen. Dieses Mal war es nicht kalt. Es war nur dunkel. Die Nacht war Mond und Sternenlos, denn Nebel verwehrte den Blick auf den Himmel.

Als Sanji mal wieder als Letzter die Kombüse verließ und sich unter Deck zu den Anderen begeben wollte sah er ihn wieder. Diesmal saß er an den Mast gelehnt, die Haltung aber gleich wie das letzte Mal. Wieder rannen lautlose Tränen die Wangen des Grünhaarigen Mannes hinunter und verschwanden ungesehen im Holz des Decks. Wieder konnte Sanji sich weder bewegen noch wegsehen und wieder bemerkte Zorro seine Anwesenheit nicht.

Erst als der Schwertkämpfer sich regte und sich energisch über die Wangen rieb um die Tränenspuren verschwinden zu lassen, konnte er den Blick lösen und sich leise wieder in die Küche zurückziehen.

Er rauchte noch eine bevor er hinunter in die Kajüten ging. Wieder traf er Zorro normal zwischen den anderen an. Diesmal bei einem Kartenspiel mit Ruffy und Lysopp. Wieder schwieg der Koch.

Die Zeit legte sich über das Ereignis und Sanji verschob die Erinnerung daran in den hinteren Teil seines Gedächtnisses. Das Leben auf der „Thousand Sunny" ging weiter, aber etwas hatte sich in dem blonden Koch verändert. Seine Streitbeziehung zu Zorro konnte er nicht aufrecht erhalten. Er ließ sich weder provozieren, noch reizte er den Schwertkämpfer selbst dazu sich ein Wortgefecht mit ihm zu liefern, während ihm auffiel, dass die grünen Augen immer trauriger wurden und kein Lachen diese noch erreichte.

Warum merkte nur er das?

Hätte er es überhaupt bemerkt, wenn er ihn nicht gesehen hätte?

Wie sollte es bloß weitergehen?

Das nächste Mal, dass es passierte war nicht unvorbereitet.

Irgendetwas hatte Sanji nachts nicht schlafen lassen und ihn in folge langen hin und her Wälzens aus dem Bett getrieben.

Draußen war es schwülwarm, trotz eines leichten Nieselregens wirkte die Nacht träge und faul.

Sanji wusste sofort, dass Zorro wieder an Deck war und seine Augen begannen nach dem Schwertkämpfer zu suchen. Er fand ihn wie er es erwartet hatte. Zusammengekauert an der Reling, stumme Tränen weinend. Diesmal schwieg er nicht.

Zorro zuckte zusammen, als er die Hand auf der Schulter spürte und sein Arm fuhr schnell über das Gesicht um das Offensichtliche zu verbergen.

Neben ihm setzte sich gerade der Koch auf den Boden und legte ihm einfach nur einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Lass es raus…" sagte er leise. „Was auch immer es ist."

Ein Blick in die Augen des Blonden sagte Zorro, dass dieser bereits viel zu viel gesehen hatte, als das leugnen noch etwas bringen würde und er hatte auch keine Lust zu leugnen.

Sanji lachte nicht… er wirkte nicht vorwurfsvoll und nicht mitleidig. Er saß einfach nur da und sah ihn an.

Dann brachen die Dämme.

Der Kopf der Grünhaarigen fiel auf Sanjis Schulter und der Blonde spürte wie die wiederkehrenden Tränen sein Hemd durchnässten, während sich der sonst so starke Schwertkämpfer an ihm klammerte.

Seine Schultern bebten und jetzt schluchzte er auch, schrie sogar leise in Sanjis Schulter und ließ alles heraus, alles was er so mühsam versucht hatte zurück zu halten, alles was ihn schmerzte, alles was ihn plagte, alles was er nicht sagen konnte.

Sanji hielt ihn fest.

Irgendwann wurde es wieder ruhig an Deck. Zorro atmete schwer und Sanji reichte ihm wortlos ein Taschentuch mit dem er sich die Nase putzte und die Tränen abwischte.

Sie sahen sich an. Sie nickten sich zu.

Zorro stand auf. „Danke." Sagte er leise. Sanji nickte wieder und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Es gab keinen Grund zu fragen und es gab keinen Grund zu erklären. Die Sache würde unter ihnen bleiben. Sie würden nicht wieder darüber sprechen.


End file.
